The invention relates to liquid dispensing devices, and more particularly to a pouring spout for connection to threaded-neck liquid containers to prevent leaking and dripping.
Pouring spouts for liquid dispensing containers are well known in various forms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,287,046, 1,293,859, 1,597,782, 1,886,106, 3,282,478, 4,129,236 and 4,332,282. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,478 and 4,129,236 show dispensing spouts having a captively connected removable and replaceable closure cap for closing an outer pouring end. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,293,859, 1,886,106 and 4,332,282 show dispensers or spouts having an in-line valve for shutting off a flow of liquid through the dispenser. Other devices have included flexible bellows-type sections in pouring spouts, for permitting bending of the dispenser or spout while pouring liquids. Further spout constructions have included threaded couplings having provision for connection two or more sizes of male threads on a liquid container.
None of the prior liquid dispensing devices or pouring spouts has combined the features of the present invention described below, for maximum convenience and avoidance of drips and spills.